VENGEANCE
by lillysatine
Summary: Tim est enlevé.Slash McGibbs.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre Gibbs et McGee

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Tim est enlevé.

**VENGEANCE**

Timothy MacGee, agent spécial de son état, sortit en catastrophe de l'ascenseur et se précipita à toute allure vers son bureau du NCIS avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Gibbs n'était pas là et que donc son retard passerait inaperçu.

C'était sans compter ses deux collègues, Anthony dit Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David qui se jetèrent sur lui comme un assoiffé sur une bouteille d'eau.

-Alors MacRetard, des soucis de réveil ? Lança Tony. Ou alors est-ce que parce qu'une superbe créature de rêve t'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit ?

Il s'arrêta un instant, fronça les sourcils et continua

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? MacGee et une femme ? N'importe quoi…Il pourrait pas avoir une femme dans sa vie alors que moi je n'en ai pas, impossible…

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément.

-Ne l'écoute pas MacGee. Tu as eu un souci ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard.

Tout en s'asseyant et en sortant les dossiers sur lesquels il devait travailler, Tim répondit :

-En fait, c'est Jethro qui m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

Ziva et Tony se regardèrent interloqués.

-Attends, MacGee, commença Tony, toi et le patron…

-Toi et Gibbs vous êtes ensemble ? Comme un couple ? Finit Ziva.

Les deux agents se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mais bien sûr que non, tu parles du chien Jethro le chien et non Jethro l'humain ! Ziva riait franchement.

-Comme si toi et Gibbs vous pouviez être un couple, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi…Dire qu'un instant j'y ai pensé. Tony frissonna. Cette idée va me donner des cauchemars toute la journée.

Et sans un mot de plus, il regagna son bureau suivi de Ziva qui riait toujours.

Tim sourit à son tour mais quelqu'un qui y aurait regardé de plus près aurait vu que c'était forcé.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas du patron dont je parlais. Jethro a été malade cette nuit, je l'ai donc emmené chez le vétérinaire mais heureusement, ce n'était rien de grave. Juste un petit trouble digestif.

Mais tout en disant ça, il ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_-Moi et Gibbs, bien sûr que c'est du n'importe quoi. Comme s'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi. Comme s'il pouvait m'aimer autant que je l'aime…_

Il se secoua la tête pour sortir de ses sombres pensées et commença à se mettre au travail.

Tony était en retard et il le savait. Il maudit pour la deux centièmes fois son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné et déboula comme une furie à l'étage des bureaux du NCIS.

Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser platement devant Gibbs que trois choses le frappèrent simultanément. De un Gibbs n'était pas là, de deux, Ziva se retenait de rire et troisièmement, MacGee était plus en retard que lui car son bureau était vide.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en lançant un regard assassin à sa collègue avant de déposer ses affaires.

Il venait à peine de commencer à s'asseoir qu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Pas la peine de t'asseoir DiNozzo, on a un corps. Prenez vos affaires.

C'était Gibbs.

Tony jura intérieurement de s'être fait prendre mais il aurait du s'en douter, Gibbs savait toujours tout sur tout.

Il se relava et suivit Ziva et Gibbs à l'ascenseur.

-On sait qui c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Juste que c'est un agent du NCIS. L'homme qui l'a trouvé a reconnu l'insigne mais pour ne pas déranger la scène de crime n'a rien touché d'autre. Et appelez MacGee, qu'il nous rejoigne là-bas.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la scène de crime, Ziva était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler MacGee mais ce dernier n'avait jamais décroché. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Les trois agents du NCIS sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime gardée par un policier.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Ziva murmura à Tony.

-Je suis inquiète, MacGee ne répond pas, je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, essaie une dernière fois mais c'est tout. Tu sais que Gibbs va vouloir que tu te concentres exclusivement sur la scène de crime.

Ziva acquiesça et essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et Gibbs étaient arrivés près du corps allongé sur le ventre dans une ruelle abandonnée.

Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent de police Parker. C'est moi qui ait trouvé le corps. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était saoul mais en m'approchant plus j'ai vu du sang sur sa tête et une plaque du NCIS à ses côtés. Je vous ai tout de suite appelés.

Ce que Gibbs allait dire dut perdu par le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone provenant du mort.

L'agent Parker poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Bon sang, ce téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner depuis tout à l'heure.

Gibbs se raidit tout d'un coup, regarda Ziva qui essayait toujours d'appeler MacGee puis le corps d'où provenait le bruit du téléphone.

-Ziva, arrêtez.

La voix était blanche.

La jeune femme regarda son patron d'un air interrogateur mais obéit.

Aussitôt, le bruit de téléphone cessa.

Gibbs pâlit, et murmura d'une voix étranglée le prénom de Tim avant de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il courut vers le corps et dérangea la scène de crime en retournant le cadavre tout en murmurant des non, je vous en prie, pas lui.

Tony et Ziva qui avaient aussi compris coururent derrière lui et les trois agents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas leur ami qui était étendu mort mais un homme d'âge mur avec une profonde plaie sur la tête.

-Ce n'est pas lui…

La voix de Gibbs n'était que murmure, encore sous le choc d'avoir cru que c'était MacGee qui était par terre.

-Oui, ce n'est pas lui. Mais cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi il a le portable de MacGee sur lui, répondit Ziva.

-Et sa plaque, continua Tony en tenant entre ses mains la plaque de NCIS qui était à côté du corps et où on pouvait apercevoir le visage souriant de Tim.

Les trois agents se regardèrent sombrement en se posant tous les trois les mêmes questions.

Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il la plaque et le téléphone du jeune agent ?

Mais surtout, où était MacGee ?

Gibbs avait rapidement caché ses émotions et un masque de froideur était apparu sur son visage.

Il avait ordonné à Ziva d'aller à l'appartement de MacGee pour essayer de trouver des indices pouvant expliquer sa disparition et à Tony de rapatrier le corps à Ducky pour examen. Ce que lui allait faire par contre, il n'en fit pas part.

Alors que Ziva roulait en direction de l'appartement de Tim, elle songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son patron perdre son sans froid comme ça. Oh bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu en colère et sur le point de commettre un meurtre tellement il était énervé et en colère mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi terrifié et aussi impuissant. Gibbs avait rapidement maîtrisé ses émotions mais cet étalage, même rapide, ne concordait pas avec sa personnalité et cela la dérangeait un peu.

Elle interrompit ses réflexions quand elle arriva devant l'appartement de MacGee. Elle se gara et descendit de voiture avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers l'immeuble où vivait son ami.

Elle était un peu gênée de se trouver là, à aller violer l'intimité de ce dernier mais il lui fallait des réponses. Ce qui était arrivé à MacGee n'était pas normal et elle était inquiète. Tim était sa famille, elle le considérait comme un frère et personne ne s'en prenait à sa famille. Personne.

Ziva était arrivée à l'étage où vivait MacGee quand la porte voisine à celle de l'appartement du jeune agent s'ouvrit et un chien en sortit à toute allure avant de se jeter sur la jeune femme et de la lécher vigoureusement.

Ziva reconnut Jethro, le chien que Tim avait adopté, un peu contraint et forcé par Abby, et se mit à le caresser en souriant.

Elle leva la tête en sentant une présence à ses côtés et vit une petite vieille dame aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et qui lui souriait.

Ziva se leva.

-Bonjour, je suis…

-L'agent Ziva David, je sais l'interrompit la vieille dame en souriant. Je sais qui vous êtes. Timmy m'a tellement parlé de vous que je connais toute l'équipe même si je ne vous ai jamais rencontrés personnellement.

-Oh, je vois et vous êtes ?

-Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée.

La vieille dame était rouge de honte.

-Je suis Madeline Wathers et comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis la voisine de Timmy. Quand il n'est pas là, c'est moi qui garde Jethro.

En entendant son nom, le chien lança un regard rempli d'amour à Madeline et Ziva ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Mais dîtes-moi, la voix de la vieille dame était inquiète, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Il n'est rien arrivé à Timmy j'espère ?

-Timmy ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ziva.

-Je l'appelle comme ça car l'agent MacGee est comme un fils pour moi. Lui et Jethro me tiennent souvent compagnie le soir et quand j'ai un souci, je sais que je peux lui demander et qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Il est si gentil et si bien élevé. Je suis veuve sans enfants mais mon petit Tim veille toujours à ce que je ne me sente jamais seule. C'est pour ça qu'il me laisse Jethro quand il part pour la journée et pour un voyage. Il sait que comme ça j'aurai toujours une présence. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Timmy.

Elle sourit mais son visage reprit rapidement une coloration inquiète.

-Alors, rien de grave ? Rassurez-moi. C'est rare de voir un des membres de son équipe venir comme ça en pleine journée et sans lui en plus.

Ziva ne voulant pas inquiéter inutilement Madeline, décida de ne pas lui dire que MacGee avait disparu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, MacGee va bien. Il sera juste absent quelques jours donc si pouviez garder Jethro ?

La vieille dame acquiesça rapidement.

-Quant à moi, si je suis là, c'est juste que MacGee m'a demandé de prendre quelques affaires pour lui avant que l'on ne parte pour une affaire à Las Vegas.

-Oh je vois. Mais il ne m'en a pas parlé ce matin, c'est bizarre.

-Nous venons juste d'être informés de cette nouvelle affaire, c'est pour cela.

-Je comprends. Très bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus.

Ziva la remercia, déclina l'invitation à venir boire une tasse de thé et une fois Madeline et Jethro rentrés, elle entra rapidement dans l'appartement de Tim grâce à un passe-partout.

Elle ne constata rien d'anormal, tout était en ordre et Madeline, sans le vouloir, avait confirmé que MacGee était bien parti comme d'habitude ce matin.

C'était donc après que Tim avait disparu.

Elle quitta rapidement les lieux après avoir bien refermé et prit la direction du NCIS.

Tony arriva à la morgue alors que Ducky venait juste de finir l'autopsie et était en train de ranger le corps dans un casier.

-Ah Anthony, tu tombes bien, j'ai fini d'examiner le corps et je viens d'envoyer les vêtements de la victime à Abby.

- Alors Ducky ?

-C'est très simple, j'ai trouvé une trace d'une lame tranchante au niveau du cœur, ce qui a entraîné une perte de sang qui a causé la mort. Mais comme je n'ai trouvé aucune trace défensive et que je doute qu'il se soit laissé faire, j'ai envoyé un échantillon de sang à Mademoiselle Sciuto pour analyse plus poussée. Je pencherai, au vu de ses organes qui ont été complètement brûlés, qu'il a du être empoisonné.

-Merci Ducky.

Tony s'apprêtait à quitter la morgue quand Ducky l'interrompit.

-Il faut vite que vous retrouviez Timothy, tu m'entends ? C'est important, il fait partie de notre famille et sinon, je crains le pire pour Jethro.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec Gibbs mais bien sûr qu'on va retrouver MacGee. Il est important pour nous.

Ducky regarda Tony quitter son domaine et soupira.

-Tu ne comprends pas Anthony. Jethro ne supportera pas de perdre à nouveau sa raison de vivre…

Depuis qu'elle avait appris la disparition de Tim, Abby se rongeait les sangs. Tout d'abord, parce que Tim était son ami mais également, parce que tout comme Ducky, elle savait l'importance que MacGee avait pour Gibbs et savait que s'ils perdaient Tim, ils perdraient aussi Gibbs.

Lorsque la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers celui qui venait d'entrer.

- Gibbs !

Et elle se précipita pour l'enlacer, essayant de le réconforter.

-On va le trouver Gibbs, tu vas voir.

Gibbs se dégagea doucement.

-Je sais Abs, alors dis-moi en plus.

Abby comprit qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait et redevient professionnelle.

-Grâce aux empreintes digitales, j'ai découvert que notre mort s'appelait Victor Lucas. C'était un homme qui a déjà été arrêté plusieurs fois pour trafic de drogue, extorsion de fonds et proxénétisme aggravé. Tu vois déjà le tableau. Ce que j'ai trouvé de super intéressant c'est que ses empreintes ont déjà été relevées sur plusieurs scènes de crimes mais la police a jamais pu lui mettre la main dessus pour l'arrêter.

-Autre chose ?

-Concernant l'intuition de Ducky concernant le fait qu'il ne se soit pas défendu, il avait raison. J'ai analysé le sang de Lucas et il a été empoisonné. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir exactement ce que c'était mais si je devais dire quelque chose, je dirais que c'est un mélange extrêmement élaboré entre du cyanure, de l'arsenic, du curare avec une dose de muscarine et de ricine. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Gibbs se raidit en songeant que ce mélange pouvait être administré à son agent.

Il esquissa une ébauche de sourire et remercia Abby mais cette dernière vit bien que Gibbs se forçait et que le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Elle le regarda partir d'un air triste et ferma les yeux tout en priant pour le retour sain et sauf de MacGee.

Gibbs venait à peine d'arriver à son bureau avec du café à la main qu'une voix l'appela.

-Je dois vous parler Gibbs. Au MTAC.

Ce dernier leva la tête et croisa le regard de son patron, le directeur Vance.

Il abandonna avec regrets son café et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre le directeur du NCIS.

Celui-ci l'arrêta aux portes du MTAC.

-Comment allez-vous Gibbs ? Si cette enquête est trop difficile pour vous…

Mais Gibbs se redressa de toute sa hauteur et répondit sèchement.

-MacGee fait partie de mon équipe. C'est à moi de le retrouver.

Léon regarda son agent droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que vous feriez pareil pour les agents DiNozzo et David s'ils leur arrivaient la même chose mais l'agent MacGee est différent pour vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. D'où ma question de savoir si vous tenez le coup émotionnellement. Je ne vous juge pas Gibbs, je m'inquiète seulement pour vous.

Gibbs ne baissa pas les yeux.

-MacGee est mon agent. Que vouliez-vous me dire pour que nous devions aller au MTAC ?

Le directeur Vance soupira intérieurement, pesta contre son agent qui ne voulait en rien admettre qu'il avait des sentiments et décida de laisser les choses telles qu'elles. Pour le moment.

-Lorsque Mademoiselle Sciuto a rentré les empreintes digitales de notre mort, le FBI a été alerté. L'agent Bailey souhaite donc vous parler.

Sans un mot, Gibbs approcha son œil du scanner et entra, suivi de Vance.

Sur un signe de ce dernier, l'écran prit vie et un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, apparut.

-Je suis l'agent Gibbs, que me voulez vous ?

L'homme sourit.

-Au moins, vous êtes direct.

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

-Je suis l'agent Spencer Bailey et c'est moi qui suis en charge de cette affaire. Je vais faire court. Différents cadavres ont été découverts dans différents Etats. Tous avaient la particularité d'avoir été empoisonnés par un mélange inédit jusqu'ici que seul un expert en poisons aurait pu concevoir et ceci, avant d'avoir été achevés avec un coup de poignard au cœur. Très vite, nos soupçons se sont dirigés vers Victor Lucas mais nous n'avons jamais pu l'arrêter et la seule fois où nous avons pu lui mettre la main dessus, son avocat a pu le faire sortir en se basant sur une erreur de procédure.

-Quel est le rapport avec mon agent enlevé ?

La voix de Gibbs masquait à peine son impatience.

-Victor Lucas avait une petite amie du nom d'Annie Kell que nous soupçonnons d'être sa complice mais sans preuve.

-Je ne vois toujours pas.

-Annie Kell a changé de nom quand vous avez arrêté son père il y a quinze ans. Elle s'appelait Annie Brown. Vous aviez arrêté son père pour le meurtre de trois marines. Il s'appelait Donald Brown.

Gibbs était à son bureau et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Tony, après un regard rapide à Ziva, se leva et s'approcha de son patron.

-Patron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Qui est cette Annie Kell ? Et son père ? C'était une de tes affaires ?

- On doit savoir Gibbs, renchérit Ziva qui venait de rejoindre son partenaire. Si cela a un rapport avec MacGee, on doit le savoir.

Gibbs se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui, et soupira.

-Très bien. Cette affaire a été l'une de mes toutes premières enquêtes en tant qu'agent du NCIS. Mike voulait évaluer mes capacités et en fonction du résultat, il m'intègrerait ou non dans son équipe. Je me suis donc retrouvé à enquêter sur le meurtre de différents marines et pour faire court, il s'est avéré que le coupable était Donald Brown, un ouvrier du bâtiment qui avait tué ces marines qui, selon lui, avaient regardé d'un peu trop près sa femme. Brown a été condamné mais est mort en prison, sa femme est morte peu de temps après. Ils laissaient une fille, Annie. Le NCIS a veillé à ce qu'elle soit adoptée et donc l'affaire a été classée.

-Et aujourd'hui, Annie refait surface et veut se venger de toi en s'en prenant à MacGee, dit Tony. Je vais faire des recherches sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

Et il retourna à son bureau où il commença à pianoter sur son clavier.

Restée seule avec Gibbs, Ziva regarda ce dernier. Celui-ci paraissait, et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, complètement perdu.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se pourrait-il que…

Non, ses étranges pensées allaient devoir attendre. Elle soupira intérieurement et alla rejoindre Tony pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Gibbs n'avait pas bougé de position quand Tony et Ziva revinrent vers lui après avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard inquiet et Tony prit la parole.

-Patron, ça va ? Tu as l'air, euh…

Vulnérable était le mot qu'il voulait dire mais il n'osa pas.

Gibbs releva la tête.

-Ca ira quand Tim sera revenu. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Son visage s'était durci et la voix avait reprit son assurance habituelle.

Tony et Ziva cachèrent un soupir de soulagement, leur Gibbs était revenu.

Tony commença.

- Comme tu l'as dit, après la mort de ses parents, Annie, qui avait à peine dix ans, à l'époque a été adoptée. Mais cela ne s'est pas bien passé car elle était rebelle et n'arrêtait pas de fuguer. Au bout d'un moment, les parents adoptifs ont jeté l'éponge et elle a été dans un orphelinat. Son directeur, que j'ai eu en ligne, m'a expliqué que c'était une enfant difficile, qui n'écoutait jamais, qui insultait le personnel et qui fuguait sans cesse. Il a donc été décidé de la placer dans une famille d'accueil assez réputée pour remettre les enfants difficiles dans le droit chemin.

-Mais la situation a empiré, Ziva prit le relais. Les services sociaux se sont rendus compte que le père violait ses pensionnaires et que la mère les vendait pour s'acheter de la drogue. La justice est intervenue mais Annie en a profité pour disparaître de la circulation. On n'avait plus de traces d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce que Gibbs allait répondre fut perdu quand son portable sonna.

C'était un numéro inconnu.

Saisi d'un pressentiment, il regarda sans un mot Tony qui acquiesça et qui se dirigea vers son bureau afin de demander que l'on trace l'appel.

Il décrocha.

-Bonjour Annie.

Un éclat de rire et une voix féminine, un peu rauque, lui répondit.

-Bravo, agent Gibbs, vous êtes doué. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous m'auriez déçue sinon.

-Trève de bavardage, où est mon agent ?

-Agent Gibbs, voyons, ne soyez pas si pressé. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Depuis le jour en fait où vous m'avez tout pris et que j'ai juré de me venger.

La voix était devenue haineuse.

-Vous m'avez pris ma famille agent Gibbs, ce que j'avais de plus précieux. A cause de vous, j'ai connu l'enfer. Alors je me suis promise que je vous ferai vivre la même chose, que je vous prendrai ce que vous aviez de plus cher au monde et que vous connaîtriez l'enfer à votre tour.

-Arrêtez vos stupidités. Votre père était un meurtrier, sa place était en prison. Il méritait d'être emprisonné.

-Et ma mère, agent Gibbs ? Elle méritait de voir son mari en prison ? Elle méritait de se voir insultée tous les jours parce qu'elle était la femme d'un meurtrier ? Elle méritait de mourir de chagrin ? Et moi, je méritais d'être ostracisée à cause de mon père ? D'être rejetée par tous parce que j'étais la fille d'un assassin ? Je méritais d'être violée et vendue à des hommes contre de l'argent ? Je méritais tout ça ?

Annie avait terminé ces mots en hurlant.

-Aucun enfant ne mérite pas Annie. Je regrette ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous et à votre mère. Mais je ne peux regretter d'avoir mis votre père en prison. Il avait pris trois vies et laissé des femmes veuves et des enfants orphelins.

-Vous ne comprendrez jamais par les mots agent Gibbs, la voix d'Annie était redevenue calme. Ce n'est pas la peine que je m'évertue à continuer. C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé une petite vidéo. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Et elle raccrocha.

Gibbs regarda Tony qui lui fit un signe négatif et il étouffa un juron.

Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et vit effectivement qu'un message était arrivé avec un fichier joint.

Hormis Tim, personne au NCIS n'avait la capacité de remonter rapidement à l'expéditeur du message et Gibbs savait, le pressentait, que le temps était compté. Alors il ne chercha même pas à demander à un autre agent de s'en occuper. Il fit juste signe à Tony et Ziva de venir et il ouvrit le message. Ce dernier ne contenait qu'un fichier vidéo. Gibbs déglutit difficilement, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait voir, et appuya sur la touche lecture.

Le visage d'une femme devant un fond blanc apparut.

C'était une jeune femme sans âge aux longs cheveux blonds ternes, qui avait des yeux marron inexpressifs et de grandes cernes. Son visage était creusé.

- Agent Gibbs, ce dernier reconnut la voix rauque d'Annie, je vais vous montrer votre enfer personnel.

La jeune femme se leva, prit la caméra et filma un corps affalé sur une chaise.

-Tim, balbutia Jethro en serrant les poings.

Le jeune agent avait les pieds attachés aux pieds de la chaise, ses mains étaient attachées dans le dos et il avait la tête penchée. Il paraissait inconscient.

La caméra revient vers Annie.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais me venger et puis un jour, j'ai vu une émission à la télévision qui expliquait que l'arme de prédilection des femmes était le poison. Je me suis engouffrée dans cette voie. J'ai étudié, et étudié et encore étudié. Pour pouvoir m'entraîner sur des corps, je me suis même trouvé un partenaire en la personne de Victor Lucas. Je fabriquais le poison, il l'administrait et jouissait rien qu'en voyant les personnes mourir. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte mais le jour où il a voulu me violer a été la goutte d'eau. Je l'ai tué et ironiquement, c'est avec lui que j'ai atteint la perfection dans mon art. C'est avec lui que j'ai enfin compris que j'étais prête, que je ne pouvais plus m'améliorer, que je tenais enfin le poison ultime, celui qui ferait le plus de mal, qui créerait le plus de souffrance. Je l'ai appelé la Chimère. Et aujourd'hui, Annie sortit une seringue, l'heure de ma vengeance est enfin arrivée.

Gibbs déglutit. Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça, non…

Il vit Annie se diriger vers Tim toujours inconscient et lui administrer le contenu de la seringue.

-La Chimère est en lui. Dans douze heures, il est mort. Bonne chance, agent Gibbs. Vous allez en avoir besoin si vous voulez le trouver et le sauver.

La vidéo se coupa.

Ziva, voyant que Gibbs était sous le choc, décida de prendre les choses en mains.

-J'envoie le fichier à Abby, pour voir si elle peut trouver quelque chose dans les images qui pourraient nous aider. Tony, tu appelles l'agent Bailey, tu essaies d'en savoir un maximum sur les meurtres de Lucas et d'Annie Brown, en particulier sur les endroits qu'ils ont fréquentés. Je vais regarder ses comptes bancaires, voir si elle a retiré de l'argent récemment près d'ici. Et Gibbs, ressaisissez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Ce dernier redressa la tête.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais visionner à nouveau la vidéo, voir si je trouver quelque chose. Nous avons moins de douze heures, au travail.

Tony et Ziva n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant de leur côté, le rejoignirent vite et bientôt, tout le monde étudiait avec attention la vidéo.

Abby venait d'appeler Gibbs pour lui dire qu'à part des insectes, elle n'avait relevé aucun indice quand Tony s'exclama.

-Des insectes ! J'ai un ami, Nick qui bosse à la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Son petit ami s'y connaît en insectes et autres bestioles de ce genre. Il est super réputé dans son domaine. Je vais voir s'il peut nous aider.

Il partit téléphoner et revient rapidement.

-Nick en a parlé au Docteur Grissom, son petit ami, qui est d'accord pour nous aider. Je lui ai envoyé la vidéo. Il s'en occupe immédiatement.

Quand le téléphone de Tony sonna, Gibbs avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne pouvait que fixer la forme avachie de Tim, l'homme qu'il aimait en secret, en espérant ne pas être en retard pour le sauver.

Tony raccrocha.

-Ca y est, j'ai l'info. Pour faire court, c'est un insecte qui ne vit que dans les parcs et Nick m'a dit qu'on en avait recensé pas mal dernièrement au Rock Creek Park et tenez-vous bien, la grand-mère de Victor Lucas avait une maison là-bas.

Gibbs se leva.

-On y va.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, ainsi que d'autres agents du NCIS, avançaient prudemment en direction de la vieille bâtisse qui se dressait dans un coin très reculé du parc.

Quand la municipalité avait décidé de faire un parc, les propriétaires des diverses habitations avaient été expulsés mais les grands-parents de Victor Lucas avaient refusé de se laisser faire et s'étaient battus pour sauvegarder leur habitation. Et au fil du temps, alors que le parc prenait vie, les deux parties s'étaient lassées et la maison avait finie par être oubliée au fin fond du parc où personne ne venait jamais.

Gibbs entra le premier suivi par ses deux agents.

D'après la configuration de la pièce dans la vidéo, MacGee devait se trouver au sous-sol. Les trois agents se dirigèrent donc vers le bas tandis que les autres sécurisaient le reste de la maison.

La première chose que Gibbs vit en entrant dans le sous-sol fut Tim.

Il baissa son arme tandis que Tony et Ziva restaient en alerte, l'arme levée mais sinon, la pièce paraissait vide.

-Tim, murmura t'il d'une vois étranglée.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention mais il eut à peine le temps de lever son arme qu'Annie Brown s'était approché de l'agent inconscient et avait braqué une arme sur la tempe de ce dernier.

-Décidemment agent Gibbs, vous êtes encore plus malin que je ne le croyais.

-C'est fini, Annie, baissez votre arme et donnez-nous l'antidote.

Annie éclata de rire.

-Et qui vous dit qu'il y en a un ?

-Vous êtes trop intelligente pour ne pas en avoir crée un.

La jeune femme se rengorgea.

-C'est vrai qu'il y en a un. Mais vous ne l'aurez jamais.

Gibbs entendit les autres agents entrer à leur tour dans la pièce et braquer leur arme sur Annie mais il leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

Il baissa son arme.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir cet antidote. Je ferai tout.

-Rendez-moi ma vie, la jeune femme était hystérique.

-Vous savez que c'est impossible.

Gibbs fit alors ce que personne n'attendait de lui.

Il se baissa pour déposer son arme par terre et s'agenouilla en baissant la tête.

-S'il vous plaît…

Annie, en voyant la scène, se mit à glousser.

-Alors ça alors, si j'avais imaginé que je verrai un jour le grand Gibbs en train de supplier pour la vie d'un homme, je ne l'aurai jamais cru…

Gibbs ne put que répéter :

-S'il vous plaît…

L'empoisonneuse était aux anges, elle tenait à sa merci celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. En empoisonnant l'homme que Gibbs aimait, elle avait réussi à le mettre à ses pieds, à mettre à ses ordres cet homme fier et inflexible qui ne cédait devant personne.

Tony était furieux. Comment osait-elle faire ça à cet homme qu'il admirait plus que tout. Pour lui, la situation était incongrue. Il avait toujours considéré Gibbs comme un homme avec une volonté de fer, qui ne s'agenouillait devant personne et là, le voir à terre en train de supplier, était une situation difficile à accepter pour lui.

Il grogna et s'avança mais la main de Ziva sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle lui fit non de la tête et il s'arrêta mais ses poings se serrèrent.

Mais apparemment, tout le monde n'avait pas le même degré de restriction et un agent s'avança et criant :

-Baissez cette arme ou je vous descends.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Annie sourit et bougea son arme, l'agent tira tandis que Gibbs s'était relevé et hurlait de ne pas intervenir.

Malheureusement, trop tard car Annie s'écroula, la poitrine en sang.

Gibbs se précipita vers elle et commença à la secouer.

-L'antidote, répondez-moi, où est-il ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire ensanglanté.

-J'ai gagné.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles.

Et Gibbs hurla.

Tony et Ziva commencèrent immédiatement à chercher dans la maison tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un antidote mais Jethro avait voulu accompagner Tim à l'hôpital.

Et c'est le regard vide, en train d'attendre un miracle, que Ducky trouva son ami.

Il s'assit en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour alléger la peine de ce dernier.

-J'ai appris que le corps d'Annie Brown a été amené à la morgue d'ici. Si tu veux, je pourrais avoir les résultats.

Aucune réaction.

Ducky soupira intérieurement et décida une autre méthode pour le faire penser à autre chose.

-Annie Brown a dit qu'elle avait appelé son poison la Chimère. Sais-tu que dans la mythologie, c'est Bellérophon chevauchant Pégase, le cheval ailé, qui a réussi à la vaincre ? Il est dit que volant au-dessus d'elle, il la cribla de flèches puis lui plaça un bloc de plomb dans la gueule. Le souffle ardent de la créature fit alors fondre le plomb qui lui brûla les entrailles.

Gibbs sortit soudain de sa torpeur, ce qui fit sursauter Ducky qui s'apprêtait à continuer.

-Pégase ? Le cheval ailé ?

Il saisit son ami par les épaules.

-Annie Brown avait en pendentif un cheval ailé. Je suis sur que l'antidote est là. Tu m'as dit que son le corps venait d'être amené ici, je dois vérifier ses effets personnels.

Il se leva d'un coup et partit en direction de la morgue, Ducky sur ses talons lui demandant de ralentir.

Et quant il trouva une petite fiole à l'intérieur du pendentif, il s'autorisa enfin à espérer.

Il donna la fiole au médecin et pria depuis la première fois que Shannon et Kelly étaient mortes.

Tim ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut du blanc.

Mais où était-il ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Il se rappelait d'une femme blonde qui lui avait demandé de l'aide pour changer une roue et puis plus rien.

Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir mal partout ?

Il bougea légèrement la tête et vit qu'il était dans un hôpital. Mais pourquoi ?

Il se sentait confus.

Il voulut bouger et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas, sa main gauche étant emprisonnée dans quelque chose.

Tim aperçut alors une masse de cheveux gris.

Il mit un peu de temps à comprendre que ces cheveux appartenaient à Gibbs, que celui-ci dormait la tête sur son lit et que si sa main ne pouvait bouger, c'est parce qu'elle était emprisonnée dans celles de son patron.

Il aurait voulu réveiller Gibbs pour que ce dernier lui explique ce qui se passait mais ses yeux se refermèrent avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit et il retomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla la seconde fois, ses pensées étaient plus claires et il se sentait mieux.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche mais fut déçu en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de Gibbs lui tenant la main ?

C'était tout à fait possible. Il était tellement amoureux de ce dernier que ses rêves étaient souvent envahis par lui. Et souvent, ses rêves n'étaient pas très sages.

Tim rougit rien que d'y penser.

Cette fois ci, il réussit à bouger et ses mouvements durent alerter son médecin qui arriva peu de temps après.

Après lui avoir explicité brièvement la situation et lui avoir déclaré que tout allait bien, le médecin quitta la pièce et Gibbs entra aussitôt.

-Tim.

-Patron.

Ce dernier s'assit.

-Comment est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien, enfin je crois. Je suis fatigué mais le médecin m'a dit que c'était normal, que mon corps devait juste évacuer le poison définitivement de mon corps. Mais que dans quelques jours, je serais revenu en pleine forme.

-Tant mieux, je suis soulagé.

Le silence régna avant que Gibbs ne le rompisse.

-Tim, je suis désolé. C'est à cause de moi…

Mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

-Patron, ce n'est pas votre faute. Cette femme était folle. Elle voulait se venger de vous et m'a pris pour cible. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui.

-Non, cela n'aurait pas pu être n'importe qui. Elle vous a pris spécialement pour cible Tim.

Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Gibbs sembla prendre une grande inspiration avant de prendre la main de Tim dans les siennes. Ce dernier se remémora alors son précédent rêve qui ne devait pas en être un au vu de l'impression de déjà vu qu'il ressentait.

-Elle t'a pris pour cible

Et là il devait à nouveau rêver car Gibbs venait de le tutoyer

-Car elle a compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

Alors là c'était sur, il rêvait. Ce n'était pas possible que dans la réalité Gibbs, l'homme qu'il avait d'abord fortement admiré avant d'en tomber éperdument amoureux, ait des sentiments pour lui.

Son scepticisme dut se lire sur son visage car Gibbs se hâta de continuer.

-Quand Shannon et Kelly sont mortes, mon cœur est mort avec elles. J'ai essayé de les oublier mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Je croyais que plus jamais je ne tomberai amoureux et puis tu es entré dans ma vie. Tout doucement, petit à petit, tu as fait ton nid dans mon cœur jusqu'à totalement l'occuper. C'est venu naturellement, je ne pourrai pas te dire quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'est juste qu'un jour, cela m'est apparu comme une évidence. Je n'ai rien dit, je suis ton supérieur, je ne voulais pas t'imposer mes sentiments et que tu te sentes gêné en ma présence ou que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais jamais te dire quoi que ce soit mais avec ce qui s'est passé, ton enlèvement, le fait que tu passes tout près de la mort, je me suis juré de tout te dire. Qu'importe les conséquences et quoi que tu veuilles, je l'accepterai. Si tu veux porter plainte pour harcèlement ou si tu veux aller dans une autre équipe, je l'accepterai. Je ferai tout.

Tim cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'un petit sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

-Tout ? Vraiment ?

Gibbs hocha la tête.

-Alors embrasse moi ?

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu as bien entendu. Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Tu as bien dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrai non ?

-Oui mais…

-Jethro, écoute-moi bien, si je veux que tu m'embrasses c'est parce que je t'aime aussi et non parce que je me sens obligé de te le demander ou parce que j'ai pitié ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je t'aime, je suis fou amoureux de toi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu me caresses, que tu m'embrasses partout et quand je dis partout c'est partout, que tu me suces, que tu me pénètres avec ton gros et grand…

-Je crois que j'ai compris Tim, la voix de Gibbs était amusée mais une légère rougeur pouvait s'apercevoir sur ses pommettes et il remua un peu inconfortablement.

Tim cacha un sourire. Comme ça au moins, Gibbs avait compris.

Ce dernier se pencha.

-Tu es sûr ? Vraiment sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Tim saisit la tête de Gibbs et l'embrassa doucement.

Ce premier baiser fut tendre et rempli d'émotion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Tim ne put empêcher un sourire béat de poindre sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu embrasses comme ça, j'ai hâte de passer à la vitesse supérieure…

Gibbs éclata de rire.

-Obsédé va.

-Seulement avec toi, répondit sérieusement Tim en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Seulement avec toi mon amour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Gibbs sut alors qu'il venait de donner son cœur à Tim pour la vie. Il aurait pu se sentir vulnérable car ainsi, le jeune homme avait tout pouvoir pour le blesser mais non, il savait que le jeune homme n'en abuserait jamais et qu'au contraire, son coeur était en sécurité et ne serait jamais brisé car serait à jamais chéri. Il en avait la certitude.

Il sourit doucement.

-Repose toi Tim, le docteur a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Tim étouffa un bâillement.

-Tu ne pars pas ?

-Il faudrait un bulldozer pour que je parte, répondit Gibbs en lui prenant la main et en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit. Dors mon amour, je serai là à ton réveil. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Les yeux de Tim se fermèrent et Gibbs commença sa veille silencieuse.

Ziva ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de MacGee et cacha un sourire en voyant MacGee endormi avec Gibbs qui le regardait tendrement en lui tenant la main. Finalement, ses suspicions s'étaient révélées correctes. Elle était heureuse pour ses mis. Elle referma doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté de Tony qui s'était endormi. Ducky étant parti chercher Abby qui voulait voir Tim, elle se retrouvait seule avec son partenaire endormi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux et se demanda si eux aussi auraient la chance de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Un jour peut être. En attendant, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'agent endormi, se préparant déjà à dire que c'était dans son sommeil qu'elle avait glissé sur l'épaule de Tony au cas où on la surprendrait, et ferma les yeux.

Quelques instants, plus tard, elle dormait.

Tony ouvrit les yeux, sourit, et les referma.


End file.
